


Dusk

by saltedtears, YeontanIsMyPresident



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dusk - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Twilight AU, Vampire bts - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts smut, nonidolverse, vampire!BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedtears/pseuds/saltedtears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeontanIsMyPresident/pseuds/YeontanIsMyPresident
Summary: Fresh college student YN LN, always a bit of a misfit, doesn’t expect life to change much when she moves from Oregon to rainy Forks, Washington. There she meets seven strangers, inhumanely handsome but mysterious teens whose eyes seem to peer directly into her soul. YN, far from being frightened, enters into a dangerous romance with her immortal soulmates, a lifestyle that she’s not quick to judge.





	Dusk

Death was an abstract thought to you. Never quite reaching past the peripheral of your psyche. Your attention always danced across other topics; grades, books, what you’d have for dinner that night. Never did you think you’d need to concern yourself with your mortality, especially at such a young age. Before you’d even lived. 

Despite all of that, you couldn’t imagine a better reason for your departure from this earth. Dying for them could be peaceful, you supposed. Heroic, even. 

If dying right here- right now- was necessary to keep the seven of them safe; why wouldn’t you? Why wouldn’t you bite the bullet and sacrifice yourself for them? Your life was minuscule in comparison to theirs. They could move on, grow past your demise; but you would not move on from theirs. They were everything to you now. Their presence as vital to your existence as breathing. 

The hunter tilts his head, eyeing you up hungrily from across the long room, and your stomach drops in response.

If you’d never come to Forks, you’d be safe. That, you knew. You’d be at your apartment in Portland, sipping tea from a mug in your kitchen; watching the birds fly around outside as they always had in the early mornings. And though you were terrified, your blood running cold through your veins, you can’t bring yourself to regret your decision. When you’ve lived your life to the fullest- regardless of the time crunch- you can’t grieve when it comes to an end. 

Your eyes flicker up in response to the movement at the end of the room, your breath catching in your throat as the hunter saunters forward, his grin friendly; though he’s ready to pounce, ready to kill you.


End file.
